


25 Years Ago

by thegirlwiththeironheart



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: POV First Person, Pilot Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeironheart/pseuds/thegirlwiththeironheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's dead, wrapped in plastic."</p>
<p>Sometimes best friends just know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Years Ago

      Some days, you start out with a sick feeling in the pit in your stomach and you know something bad is going to happen. Some days you feel normal, like everything is normal, yet something happens that makes that sick feeling return with a roaring a vengeance.

      The morning of February 24th I woke up with no sense of fear or foreboding. I didn’t even make note of the date. I just got up and got ready for school. When I didn’t immediately see Laura I didn’t worry; we rarely see each other in the mornings. She’s always busy with Bobby, or James, depending on her mood.

      But James is here. “Nice day for a picnic, huh?” He joked when he passed by my locker.

      I smiled and nodded. It’s raining today, but the day he, Laura and I went up into the mountains for a picnic it started out raining too.

      Now we’re sitting in class, and Laura’s still not here. Now I feel anxious, I can’t help it. Laura’s been in a bad place lately, she didn't tell me that but I can just tell. She’s just late, just late because of Bobby, I keep telling myself. James looks at me questioningly. I avoid his eyes.

      One of the officers from the sheriff’s station comes into the classroom, whispers something to the teacher. I look over at James; now we’re both scared.

      Outside the window, a girl runs screaming across the courtyard. A lump forms in my throat as I look over at Laura’s empty seat.

      Our teacher looks shaken. “There’s going to be an announcement…”

      James and I look at each other.

      I look at Laura’s seat, and I know.

      The tears come. James' pencil snaps. He knows.

      February 24, 1989. The day Laura Palmer was murdered. The day I lost my best friend forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might continue this, but I'm not sure. Laura is found dead in the first five minutes of the pilot episode of Twin Peaks so no spoilers there.


End file.
